Dorfaufbau
Viele von uns Clashern kämpfen um einen Platz an der Spitze der Bestenliste und die Möglichkeit, ihren Namen zu verewigen, um ein wahrer Champion zu sein. Allerdings kann nichts davon jemals geschehen, wenn wir keine standfeste Verteidigung haben, die die Angriffe von anderen Spielern abwehren, denn alle haben das gleiche Ziel, die Besten zu sein. Wir brauchen nicht nur eine leistungsstarke Angriffsstrategie, sondern auch einen starken und dauerhaften Schutz vor Angreifern. Das ist eine Seite, auf der du gute Dorflayouts finden kannst, um möglichst vielen Angriffen standzuhalten. Wenn du der Meinung bist, eine gute Aufstellung zu haben, die auch anderen Helfen könnte, lass es uns wissen. Zum Beispiel greifen Mauerbrecher keine "Stacheln" in den Mauern an, es sei denn, es gibt ein Gebäude direkt hinter den Mauern; Dies ist die einzige Ausnahme, in der der Mauerbrecher auf Mauerecken zielt, anstatt der geraden Mauer. Darüber hinaus haben Mauerbrecher einen großen Explosionsradius, somit können sie zwei Reihen von Mauern durchbrechen. Mauernkonzept Verteidigung gegen Mauerbrecher Mauerbrecher greifen grundsätzlich nur Mauern an, die Gebäude schützen, freistehende Mauern werden also einfach ignoriert. Mauerbrecher gehen nicht einfach auf die am nächsten stehende Mauer, sondern auf den nächstgelegenden Abschnitt. Dies kannst du zu deinem Vorteil nuthen, indem du sie in Lücken lockst, wo deine vorbereiteten Fallen sie einfach aus dem Weg räumen können. Diese Methode funktioniert auch bei anderen Truppen, z.B. Riesen. Zusätzlich dazu kaufst du deinen Verteidigungen viel Zeit, wenn die angreifenden Truppen mit Laufen beschäftigt sind. Mauerlayouts in Dörfern Dorflayouts lassen sich generell in zwei Arten einteilen: Symmetrische und Asyymetrische. Fast jedes Dorf hat irgendeine Form von Symmetrie, ob nun teilweise, zweiseitig oder vierseitig. Man kann Dörfer zusätzlich auch nach Mauerstrategien einteilen. Hier sind einige als Beispiel: * Einzelmauer: Hier wird das gesamte Dorf (also fast alle bis alle Gebäude) mit einer einzelnen Mauerreihe umzogen. Diese Dörfer sind generell sehr einfach mit Mauerbrechern zu "knacken" und somit eher schwach. * Mehrfachmauer: Dasselbe Spiel wie oben, diesmal jedoch mit mehreren Mauerreihen, zwischen denen immer mindestens ein Feld Abstand ist. Dies macht das Angreifen für Bogenschützen und Mauerbrecher schwerer, ist jedoch immer noch sehr einfach zu zerstören. * Mehrschichtige Mauern: Hier werden Teile des Dorfes von mehreren Mauern hintereinander geschützt, ohne Abstand dazwischen. Dies nützt zwar nichts gegen direkte Angriffe von Mauerbrechern (die bekanntlich mehrere Mauern auf einmal beschädigen), kann sie jedoch ablenken, da Mauerbrecher trotz ihres Flächenschadens bevorzugt auf einzelne Mauern gehen. Ähnliches gilt für andere Truppen. * Innere & Äußere Mauer: Wie der Name schon sagt, werden bei dieser Strategie wichtige Gebäude von einer Mauer umgehen, welche selber noch einmal von einer Mauer umgeben wird. Dies verlangsamt die Truppen und so wird Platz für Fallen zwischen den Mauern geschaffen. So werden allerdings viele Mauern gebracht und unwichtigere Gebäude können nicht so gut beschützt werden. * Die Festung: * Entilung: * Lücken und Tellereisen: It is a good idea to have your outer walls upgraded to at least level 7 to slow down your invading enemies. The reason for this is because that is the point at which a single Wall Breaker cannot destroy it, regardless of the Wall Breaker's level. What to Put Inside Your Walls and Why #Splash Damage Defenses. Why? Because this way, when you are being raided, the attacker's troops will constantly be hammered by your Mortars and Wizard Towers. Splash damage defenses have an advantage over than other defenses, such as Cannons, because those can only target one troop at a time, where as Mortars and Wizard Towers can deal damage to multiple troops in a certain area. #Air Defenses. Why? If your Air Defense is unprotected, it allows attackers to easily destroy it with a just a few Giants, and then your primary aerial defenses are gone. This allows the attacker to put down hordes of Balloons, Dragons, Minions and/or Healers without worrying too much about them being destroyed because the Air Defense is really the only defense that works extremely well against air units. #Gold, Elixir and Dark Elixir Storages. Why? This is fairly arguable. If you are really trophy pushing, then feel free to put your storages out in the open to gain some quick trophies from a farmer who wants your loot. Also, it can gain you some trophies if you don't really need that specific resource as much. (ex: Elixir) But because these storages hold all (or almost all) of your resources, you'll probably want to keep them well protected. Without your resources, you can't train troops, upgrade buildings or do just about anything else in the game. #Town Hall. Why? This one is arguable whether or not to keep it protected. Basically, always keep your Town Hall inside your walls and protected unless you are a farmer (see next section). #Other Defenses. Why? If you don't keep at least a few of your other defenses inside your walls, you will be defeated relatively easily. It is understandable that one may not have as many walls as are required to do so, but it is best to keep your highest level defenses within walls whenever possible. #Dark Elixir Drills. Why? Because they store your Dark Elixir when you are not online and it would be sad if it were to be lost (75% of Dark Elixir can be stolen from it) # Clan Castle. Why? ''troops in your clan castle will be able to defend different areas, gives archers and wizards walls to hide behind, and makes it harder for opponents to lure your troops out into the open space where there are no defenses. '''What NOT to Put Inside Your Walls and Why' #Army Camps, Barracks, Spell Factory and Laboratory. Why? Because these buildings have no real purpose when you're being raided (other than a percentage to gain Trophies/3 stars) to keep them within your valuable wall space. #Upgrading-Defensive Buildings. When Defensive Buildings are being upgraded, they cannot function or assist in defending your base. Instead, (especially in the core of your base) they may just prove to be detrimental, attracting troops, particularly those that target Defensive Buildings. Switching these with other buildings (I would use Barracks instead of Gold Mines or Elixir Collectors, for reasons on below posts) may distract these defense-targeting troops, such as Golem/Golemites, Hog Riders, Lava Hound/Lava Pups, or Giants! Letting these upgrading-Defensive Buildings occupy the interior of your base does not help you at all. Though many consider this trivial, you have to remember that every little thing counts; It could be the difference between a devastating raid or a successful defense! #Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors (and potentially Dark Elixir Drills, though see previous section). Why? If you normally play every day, there shouldn't be all that many resources in your collectors. Therefore there's not really a need to keep them inside your walls, even if you don't play very often. In addition, Goblins will be attracted to interior Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors, making it easier for the raider to access your inner Gold Storages or Elixir Storages. If you are a hardcore farmer you may want to consider keeping these within your walls, but it is strongly advised to use your walls for more important buildings such as Cannons or other defenses. Perhaps the only time you should consider keeping collectors inside your walls is if you are using a boost on them. #Put your Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors at a slight distance from the wall and have either a Mortar or Archer Tower inside the wall. Put a small Bomb at a slight distance from where you put your Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors. This will distract any opponent that usually deploys an Archer in order to lure your Clan Castle troops towards attacking troops in order to kill them. The key is to have as little areas as possible on your base from which the opponent can lure your Clan Castle troops far enough from your defenses. Experienced attackers will deploy their troops slowly in selective parts of your base. #Builder's Huts. Why? Builder's Huts are basically just a hut your Builder sleeps in when he's not working on something. It has no defensive capability whatsoever, so there's no reason to put it inside your walls. One exception would be to place one temporarily inside your walls to take space of at least 3x3 that you're saving for another building. Another exception is to protect these buildings making a 1 star 50% win more difficult for your opponents. #Decorations. Why? Because they just waste space you could have used for something important, and could actually create a back door for enemies to place troops behind your defenses if the area they are in is at least 3x3 (see paragraph below). #Town Hall (FARMERS ONLY). Why? Because you can get a free 12-hour shield and (usually) lose only 4-11 trophies. Other Wall Info Obstacles (trees, bushes, stones, etc.) cannot be used as walls or barriers! Troops can be placed directly on top of them, in front of them, or behind them! The same goes for Decorations (flags, torches, etc.) and Traps (Bombs, Spring Traps, etc.) and even Hidden Teslas. None of these (with the exception of Hidden Teslas, which are hidden buildings) actually have hit points like your buildings do either. Neither do they count as building space when you're under attack (even the Hidden Teslas, until they are revealed). For example, if you have a large area of at least 3x3 with only decorations or traps within that area, enemy troops can be placed directly into the area where those Decorations, Traps or Obstacles are during an attack on your village. Advice *Wall Breakers now have a bigger splash damage, so it is not recommended to use Double Walls anymore, since they will break both lines of Walls with one blast. *If you find some buildings not necessary to protect, leave them outside as 'buffers'. Most enemy troops will target those buildings, even while your defenses attack them. *It is a bad idea to put your storages together. If the enemy gets to that compartment, it's all over. Put them together at your own risk. For the same reason, do not bunch Gold Mines or Elixir Collectors together. Wizard Towers can work very well placed next to storages as they can easily dispose of large groups of Goblins within a few seconds. * It is advisable to protect collectors when at work or sleep and keep them out when you play frequently. *Upgrade wall intersections (where walls meet perpendicular to each other) first. Why? Because it connects two compartments of the base. So when the attacker breaks that wall, they can have a chance of destroying two buildings in those two compartments without the need to break another wall in order to reach that compartment. *Mortars do best in the center of your base. However, do not put Mortars directly next to each other, as two well-placed Lightning Spells will destroy them both. They also cannot shoot at close range, so it is NOT recommended to place them on the edges of your village, where they can be destroyed before they have a chance to shoot. *At higher levels, Air Defenses also do best in the center of your base, but at lower levels (where there is not as much room, and fewer attackers will be using air troops) they are not as important as Mortars. It still helps to have them inside the Walls, however, so try to place them in one of the inner compartments if possible. *Cover as many buildings as possible with a defense. This includes other defensive buildings as well. *Space out defenses so they are neither too close nor too spread out. Defenses that are too close together cannot adequately protect the entirety of your village (there will be large areas that are completely defenseless). Defenses that are too spread out cannot adequately protect each other and will be easily overwhelmed. *Town Hall placement: **If Trophies are not a concern, put the Town Hall in corner of the map unprotected by walls. Though it is not a guarantee, this strategy enables enemies to attack you and beat you easily. The idea is to get a twelve-hour shield while only losing a few Trophies, and to keep the attacking force away from your resources or weaken them. This will also attract lower level players who only want Trophies; these players will be unable to penetrate your defenses and your resources should be relatively safe (though they will take more Trophies). However, if you like to give opponents a challenge to get to your Town Hall, put it close to some of your outer walls. This will likely put it in range of several of your defenses. You may also consider placing several Traps and/or Hidden Teslas around it for a nasty surprise. **If you are interested in Trophies, however, it is a different matter. You will (usually) only lose the battle if your Town Hall has been destroyed. A quick way to gain Trophies through village defense is to place all of your collectors (gold and elixir) and storages around the edges of the map, outside of your defenses, and position your Town Hall in the center in a heavily guarded area. This allows for extra defenses on your Town Hall, thus improving your chance of gaining Trophies. *Make use of the space inside the walls, but don't have a huge square with all of the stuff inside because as soon as your enemy breaks the outer wall he has unfettered access to everything inside. *Empty your Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors regularly, as attackers can take 50% of what is in your Gold Mines/Elixir Collectors and 75% for Dark Elixir. Not only will this mean that less loot will be stolen, it may cause the attacker to skip your village entirely. *Place Wizard Towers within a range of each other, making it easier to kill large groups more quickly as both towers will target them. *If you are trying to keep your resources, put Wizard Towers near your storages because they are very effective at killing Goblins. *Putting Wizard Towers next to or near Mortars is a bad idea because 2 carefully aimed level 3+ lighting spells can take out both of them together. *Use non-defensive buildings